


Broken Things - An Isaac/Stiles/Erica fanmix

by GoddessofBirth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Lyrics, F/M, Fanmix, M/M, OT3, Romance, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofBirth/pseuds/GoddessofBirth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All good things come in threes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Things - An Isaac/Stiles/Erica fanmix

An Erica/Isaac/Stiles Teen Wolf Fanmix

[.zip DL](http://www.mediafire.com/?t9gdsgj101qqth1)

 

Track Listing and Select Lyrics

 

** Four Things – The Romanovs **

_ I'll cram the sin down inside _

_ And bleed it out from every pore _

_ Strip down the sword and you've got a boy _

_ Strip down the poison, you've got a girl _

 

** Turtle Turtle – Sam Hart **

_ Turtle walks like he knows where he's going cause he does _

_ and he shuts out the world and he only looks forward just cause _

_ and he never gets tired of things that transpire or crack at his shell _

_ although the world tries to beat him and animals beat him and put him through hell _

 

** Pickin' On Me – Skunk Anansie **

_ I saw a weird boy _

_ He looked at me with a look of pure hate _

_ Nobody knew all the grief where he'd been _

 

** Sex and Candy – Marcy Playground **

_ I smell sex and candy here _

_ Who's that lounging in my chair? _

_ Who's that casting devious stares _

_ in my direction? _

_ Mama this surely is a dream. _

 

** Little Bit On Your Mind – Sam Hart **

_ I'm just a little bit unwelcome _

_ I'm just a little bit behind _

_ I'm just a little bit in love _

_ But I know I'm just a little bit on your mind _

 

** Darling (Reprise) – And the Giraffe **

_ if you wait _

_ darling I'll be here _

_ i'll let myself in, _

_ darling don't you fear _

 

** Firecracker – Stephen Nance **

_ Don't you dare go _

_ making me like you more; _

_ I hate you more and more _

_ Every second I'm with you; _

_ Every second you're making me like you _

 

** Let's Get Lost – Beck & Bat for Lashes **

_ Let me come closer, I'm not your shadow _

_ With our eyes shielding from the oncoming counts _

_ It's not hard for us to say what we should not _

 

** Broken Things **

_ Broken things, hearts on stings _

_ could you be mine? _

_ Would you be mine? _

_ Honestly, you're oh so pretty _

_ Would you be mine? _

_ I'm broken all the time _

 

** The Perfect Fit – The Dresden Dolls **

_ Can't you just fix it for me, it's gone berserk _

_ Fuck I'll give you anything if _

_ you can make the damn thing work _

 

** Not Giving Up – Attention **

_ sometimes it takes the loss  _

_ to know when you've found it _

_... _

_ I'm not giving up  _

_ on things I can see in the distance _

 

** Part the Dark Again – Marriages **

_ Oh the night in me _

_ floods with day _

_ floods as you part the darkness _

_ as you make your way _

_ to me again _

 

** Orange Sky – Alexi Murdoch **

_ Here is what I know now _

_ goes like this _

_ In your love, my salvation lies _

…

_ Yes I had a dream _

_ I stood beneath an orange sky _

_ with my brother and my sister standing by _

 


End file.
